Mekakucity Actors A SetoxMarry One-Shot: To where I Belong
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: Marry has an unknown origin. What if she meets a young boy who was brave enough to have met her ? What happens next ?


_Imagine an AU where_

_**Marry has an unknown origin.**____**  
**__**She had been living for centuries.**__**  
**__**Living alone in pain and sadness**__****_

_**Her only company is the snakes in which she didn't know where they come from.**__**  
**__**No., maybe they're part of her.**__**  
**__**They will always whisper to her that.,**_

_****__"You'll be alone for eternity. You are to not meet anyone. If you do., they'll die again and again"._

"...Ok". Mary., with blank eyes., has accepted her fate.

Then one day.,  
A brave boy came to her and asked her to be friends with him.

He thought her of many things  
Of many possibilities she might have if she comes with him

The snakes once again said., "If you do come with him., we'll kill him!"

"No...!I'm with him...so i'll protect him!". Marry fought with her own snakes.

She refused them  
And she came to the outside world with Seto.

She met Kano and Kido., Seto's so called., "siblings'.  
They became friends.

And she told her what she is., they accepted her.  
Years past., she learnt to control her power.

She eventually came to school with the trio.

Just as she thought everything is alright...

"Time has come...we gave you enough time for a choice...".

Yes., that familiar voice.  
They are back.  
She ignored the voices and continued her daily life and activities.

Eventually., Marry and Seto., they,fall in love., then before his declaration of love., he dies in a traffic accident.

She can't accept the fact.

So she thought of something,  
Yes.  
To reset the time.

So she did.

One day before the accident.,  
She warned Seto of not crossing the streets. But as they converse outside their school., they didn't notice the nearby construction site.

For an unknown reason., the poles started to fall down.  
Seto saw of this., and he pushed Marry aside.  
Making him impaled by it.

Marry screamed.  
Yet she thought of something again.  
She resets the time.

One day before the destined day of death.,  
Marry warned Seto to not cross the street nor go outside the school until the hour passes by.

So they stayed in school for until night.  
When she thought it was safe., they decided to go home.

Seto., still not understanding the situation., just asked marry what is happening to her.

Yet., on their way home., a group of robbers came and robbed them. When one guy came to attack marry., Seto., of course., fought the guy.

He managed to beat the two but he didn't noticed the other one on his back.

That guy stabbed him in the back multiple times before running away.

Marry cried in disbelief.

"I...i can no longer take this...!". Marry sat beside Seto's lifeless body.

Suddenly...She thought of it again...

"...One more try..."

And she did.  
This time., she told Kano and Kido.,

Especially Seto.  
They didn't believe her at first but seeing the desperation of her eyes and actions., they agreed to keep Seto safe.

They decided to stay on Kano and Kido's dorm.  
The four of them sat in silence.  
Suddenly., someone rang the doorbell.  
Kano stood up to answer it., yet Marry warned him not to.

"I'll just take a peek". Kano smiled.

Marry is nervous., yet Kido comforted her then said., "It's fine. we're here".

BANG!  
what's that?  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

No doubt.  
It's the sound of a gun.

Kido rushed to where it was.  
Seto followed and instructed Marry to stay there.

Kido only saw Kano's lifeless body in a pool of blood.  
She screamed but before she could mourn-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Marry heard it again.  
She ran towards the door.

She not only saw Kano and Kido's lifeless body.  
But also she...

Saw a tall man wearing all black holding seto by the head and the gun inserted in Seto's mouth.

Seto's eyes were shocked as Marry's face is

before Marry could finish her sentence., "S-STO-"

BANG!  
Seto feel down lifeless.

The tall man smiled and said.,  
"You choose this...

You have made this choice...  
If only you listened to..."

"STOP! NO! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!

WHY! WHY ME?!

C-CAN'T I HAVE HAPPINESS AND THE PEOPLE AROUND ME...!/"

Marry had a breakdown as she kneeled down crying.

The tall guy said.,  
_**"You are the queen of this tragedy... so what will you do...reset it again and see them die again?"**__**  
**_  
Marry stopped crying then whispered...  
_**  
**__**"Not again..."**_

"...huh?"

"Not again...I won't be defeated by you..."

"...Ah...so you're going to do 'THAT'...? It'll hurt you ...why don't you just-"

Marry smiled at her friend's corpses then said...

"...Never again..."

*Time resets*

_**Marry hesitated to reset the timeline.**__**  
**__**But Yes., she wanted to see Kano's laugh., Kido's glare and Seto's smile again.**__**  
**__**But she decided that when she resets the time., she won't meet them...and him...**__****_

she'll try hard not to  
So they'll not die.

So he'll not die...

As she opened her eyes.,

**She came back to where she was from the beginning.**  
_"That's right...I belong here...___

_...I won't hurt anyone here...___

_...So take your time...and enjoy life to the fullest..._

_Kano-kun...Kido-san...and...Seto-kun...ok ? take care of them for me..._

_**...thank you for everything..."**_

=.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.==.

_**First of all.**__**  
**__**before you tell me this is shit n kill me-**__**  
**__**This is just from my imagination**__**  
**__**It's not based on the real kagepro thing**__**  
**__**k ?**__****_

_**It's an au**__**  
**__**or Alternate Universe.**__****_

_**thank you for wasting your time reading my nonsense-**__**  
**__***bows down**_


End file.
